Glow Until The Sun Shines
by Kefira-Lux
Summary: Ela queria brilhar. Brilhar mais do que qualquer um. Brilhar mais do que o próprio sol. E, acima de tudo, ela não queria deixar arrependimentos. Não importa onde, ela teria a certeza de que o mundo seria seu palco.
1. Prólogo

**GLOW UNTIL THE SUN SHINES**

 **Gênero:** Aventura, Ação, Amizade, Fantasia, Luta, Romance, Mistério, Universo Alternativo.

 **Sinopse:** Ela queria brilhar. Brilhar mais do que qualquer um. Brilhar mais do que o próprio sol. E, acima de tudo, ela não queria deixar arrependimentos. Não importa onde, ela teria a certeza de que o mundo seria seu palco.

 **Notas:** Pokémon não me pertence. Não há evoluções por troca. As evoluções acontecem normalmente, e nas troca+item, o item passará a funcionar como as pedras evolutivas. Animais normais existem.

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO**

* * *

Helena LeBlanc olhou para seu reflexo uma última vez.

Aos dez anos, Helena poderia ser considerada uma garota bonita e com uma promessa de se tornar uma mulher de grande beleza. Seus cabelos eram curtos e desbastados um pouco acima de seus ombros, em uma tonalidade de verde grama e sua pele era clara. Seu rosto era triangular, com as maçãs salientes, lábios eram bem desenhados em um formato retraído, seus olhos eram de um tom azul safira brilhante, moldados por espessos cílios negros. Suas roupas eram simples, mas de bom gosto: um par de meias pretas ⅞, uma saia plissada de cintura alta branca com a barra de rendas pretas, uma blusa de seda azul royal para dentro da saia com as mangas longas de renda, e tênis pretos.

"Perfeito", pensou com um sorriso satisfeito, afastando-se do espelho e indo pegar a mochila preta que estava sobre a cama.

Agora, que finalmente tinha idade o suficiente para conseguir uma licença de treinadora, Helena havia decidido o que queria fazer. Ela queria brilhar. Brilhar mais do que qualquer um. Brilhar mais do que o próprio sol. E, acima de tudo, ela não queria deixar arrependimentos. Não importa onde, ela teria a certeza de que o mundo seria seu palco.

~(≥◡≤)~

Madame Apoline LeBlanc bufou, enquanto assistia a apresentação da atual Queen de Kalos, Mabelle Lambert. Ela estava sentada em seu sofá, com sua leal Gardevoir sentada ao seu lado direito.

Com mais de cinquenta anos, Apoline ainda era uma mulher altiva e graciosa, assim como ela havia sido em sua infância e adolescência, quando havia conquistado o título de Queen. Ela havia tido 15 anos quando conquistou o título e 25 anos, quando havia decidido entregá-lo para a próxima geração. Porém, mesmo depois de todo aquele tempo, mesmo sem uma coroa, ela ainda era uma Queen e ver alguém tão… seca ostentando um título tão importante… era revoltante para ela.

Mabelle era bonita, com cabelos loiros e pele bronzeada. Seus pokémons (Meowstic, Drifblim e Marowak) eram bem treinados. Esse não era o problema. O problema era o fato das coreografias, apesar de bonitas e complexas, eram frias e não evocavam as emoções que uma Queen deveria ser capaz de evocar.

— Sinceramente… espero que ela perca o título na próxima Master Class. — Bufou frustrada, desligando a televisão.

Gardevoir sorriu de forma compreensiva para sua treinadora. Ela podia entender a irritação de Apoline, provavelmente, todas as ex-Queen estavam irritadas com sua atual sucessora.

O som de passos descendo as escadas atraiu sua atenção, fazendo com que as duas se virassem para ver Helena descendo as escadas com um sorriso brilhante em seus lábios. Rapidamente, toda a irritação de Apoline desapareceu, ao ver aquela que considerava sua neta em seu coração. Ela ainda não acreditava que nove anos haviam se passado, desde o dia em que ela havia encontrado Helena no batente de sua porta.

— Você está tão radiante, querida. Pronta para ir? — Questionou Apoline, levantando-se do sofá, sendo imitada por Gardevoir.

— Sim! Eu quase não conseguir dormir de tão empolgada, e passei horas relendo as revistas e livros sobre os festivais e eventos em Johto! — Falou, sua voz vibrando em felicidade óbvia.

Apoline riu com o entusiasmo da menina, internamente, desejando que ela houvesse escolhido viajar por Kalos primeiro. Mas, no fundo, ela compreendia. Durante anos, Apoline havia lhe ensinado tudo sobre apresentações e performances, como cuidar e treinar um pokémon. Cada pequeno detalhe básico sobre como sobreviver em uma jornada. Tudo. Ela sabia que Helena iria se tornar uma brilhante estrela, ainda mais brilhante do que o sol. Porém, agora que tinha idade o suficiente para viajar, Helena afirmou que não seria apenas uma Performer Pokémon, ela queria fazer do mundo seu palco e viver sem deixar nenhum arrependimento. Apoline não poderia estar mais orgulhosa dela e, por isso, havia compreendido e apoiado a sua decisão de iniciar sua jornada por Johto.

— Você tem tudo o que precisa? Dinheiro? Comida? Roupas? Medicamentos? Câmera? Computador? Carregador de pulso elétrico? Vara de pesca comum? Vara de pesca para pokémon? C-Gear? PokéNav? Passaporte? Passagem para Johto? — Perguntou, preocupada que ela pudesse ter esquecido alguma coisa.

Helena riu ao ver a preocupação na expressão de Apoline.

— Eu tenho tudo, não precisa se preocupar.

— Eu te criei, é meu direito e dever me preocupar.

Helena sorriu agradecida, abraçando-a com força. Com aquele abraço, ela queria transmitir toda a gratidão e carinho que sentia pela ex-Queen. Ela sabia que, se não fosse pelo coração gentil de Apoline, seu destino poderia ter sido muito diferente. Ela era grata a isso.

Apoline sorriu, retribuindo o abraço e tentando conter as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair por seu rosto.

— Cuide-se. Tente não se meter em muito problemas. Dê o seu melhor em tudo. Mostre a todos o seu brilho e, acima de tudo…

— Não se arrependa. — Completa Helena, quebrando o abraço e dando a mais velha seu mais brilhante sorriso. — Eu prometo.

Afastando-se, Helena se virou para Gardevoir, abraçando o pokémon psíquico com carinho.

— Cuide da vovó, Gardevoir. Não deixe que ela abuse muito. — Pediu em um sussurro carinhoso.

— **Eu vou, e você não se esqueça de meditar. Seus poderes são fortes, mas você precisa continuar meditando.** — Sussurrou Gardevoir de volta, sorrindo de forma amável para a criança que havia visto crescer.

Helena assentiu, sabendo que mesmo que ela já houvesse dominado seus poderes psíquicos, ela ainda precisaria manter uma rotina de meditação, para não perder o controle sobre eles.

Ela terminou de se despedir de Apoline, para então sair rumo ao laboratório do Prof. Sycamore. Parada em frente a sua casa, observando a criança que ela havia nutrido e visto crescer, se afastando cada vez. Ela sentiu um aperto comprimindo seu coração, assim como o forte orgulho de ver que sua menina havia crescido e estava pronta para explorar o mundo.

— Mostre a todos, minha querida. Ofusque-os e os hipnotizes com seu brilho.

~(≥◡≤)~

O laboratório do prof. Sycamore era um grande e bonito prédio no centro da cidade de Lumiose. Helena saltou os degraus da escadaria dois de cada vez, seu sorriso nunca vacilando. As emoções fluindo por seu corpo, deixando-a quase que hiperativa naquele momento.

Parando em frente às portas de madeira dupla rodeadas por grandes janelas, ela bateu três vezes sobre a superfície dura e esperou alguns instantes. Não demorou muito para a porta fosse aberta, revelando uma bonita mulher por volta dos 20 anos, com longos cabelos azuis escuros e olhos verdes, adornado por óculos retangulares de aro vermelho. Ela usava um jaleco branco sobre suas roupas.

— Posso ajudá-la? — Indagou, sua voz amigável e um sorriso gentil em seus lábios.

— Sim, eu sou Helena, a nova treinadora que ligou na semana passada. Prof. Sycamore me disse que eu poderia vir hoje buscar meu pokémon. — Respondeu de forma educada.

— Oh, claro. O professor me avisou que você viria. Sou Sophie, assistente do professor. Entre, que eu vou chamá-lo. — Falou, abrindo a porta de deixando-a entrar.

Helena entrou no hall, seus olhos deslizando sobre o toda a decoração. Era um hall amplo, com paredes azuis, uma grande escadaria que levava para o segundo andar e um grande tapete cor-de-vinho forrando o chão de azulejos verde-jade.

— Seja bem-vinda, Helena. Espero não tê-la deixado esperando por muito tempo. — Chamou uma voz masculina atrás, dela, fazendo com que ela se virasse.

Saindo de um corredor lateral, ela viu um homem por volta dos 30 anos, cabelos pretos desgrenhados, olhos cinzentos e barba por fazer. Ele usava um jaleco branco sobre uma calça preta e uma camisa roxa. Trás dele, empurrando um carrinho de metal onde três pokébolas padrão estavam, vinha um garoto que deveria ter a sua idade. Ele tinha os cabelos pretos arrepiados e olhos azuis, ele usava uma camisa amarelo pálido com uma jaqueta laranja e calças jeans, com um jaleco branco por cima. Trás dele, ela viu Sophie carregando uma pequena bandeja de metal retangular.

— Está tudo bem, professor. Não esperei por muito tempo.

Sycamore sorriu, analisando a nova treinadora. Ela parecia ser bastante otimista e animada. Ele estava realmente curioso para saber que tipo de treinadora ela iria se tornar. Essa, definitivamente, era uma das melhores partes do seu trabalho. Observar o desenvolvimento de novos treinadores.

— Muito bem, pronta para colher seu primeiro pokémon? — Perguntou, agarrando uma das pokébolas do carrinho.

Helena acenou, precisando se controlar para não começar a pular de emoção.

— O primeiro é o tipo planta: Chespin. — Falou, soltando o primeiro dos três iniciais.

Helena abaixou-se para olhar para o pequeno pokémon que saiu da pokébola. Ele não deveria ter mais do que 30 cm, era marrom claro, com uma espécie de chapéu verde coberto de espinhos. Chespin coçou os olhos sonolento, soltando um longo bocejo, o que fez com que ela risse. Parecia que ele havia sido chamado no meio de um cochilo. O tipo grama escutou sua risada, abrindo os olhos rapidamente e encarando a humana a sua frente.

— **O que está olhando?** — Exclamou mal-humorado, apenas ressaltando o fato de que, provavelmente, Sycamore o havia acordado ao chamá-lo para fora da pokébola.

— Ele é um pouco rabugento… — Comentou Sycamore, sorrindo sem graça, ao ver a reação agressiva de Chespin, antes de pegar a segunda pokébola. — O segundo é o tipo fogo: Fennekin.

A segunda pokébola se abriu e Helena mudou um pouco de lugar, para poder ver o segundo pokémon. Fennekin parecia uma pequena raposa de pelos amarelos com grandes orelhas, não muito maior do que Chespin. Quando saiu da pokébola Fennekin soltou um latido animado, agitando seu pelo, antes de encarar Helena nos olhos.

— **Você quer brincar? Eu gosto de brincar de pegar!** — Falou Fennekin agitada, abanando sua cauda.

— Fennekin é bem energética. — Comentou Sycamore, feliz que Fennekin parecia aberta para a jovem nova treinadora.

Helena sorriu para a obvia hiperatividade da pequena raposa de fogo, antes de erguer a mão e acariciar a cabeça de Fennekin.

— Sinto muito, mas não posso brincar hoje. — Sussurrou baixinho em resposta, apenas alto o suficiente para que a pequena a escutasse.

"Ela é fofa, mas acho que ainda não é o que preciso", pensou, erguendo os olhos para o professor e lhe dando um gesto silencioso para que apresentasse o último pokémon.

Helena tinha uma personalidade vibrante e otimista por si mesma. Ela sempre costumava seguir seus instintos e simplesmente agir com o fluxo de tudo. Ela sabia que ter uma primeira parceira igual poderia difícil. Eles precisavam se equilibrar. Caso contrario, ela sabia que acabaria por se meter em mais confusões do que seriam necessárias. Além do mais, ela precisava de alguém que tivesse a mesma determinação e fogo que ela tinha.

Sycamore franziu o cenho, antes de pegar a última pokébola. Quando ele viu Helena acariciar Fennekin, ele tinha certeza de que a menina escolheria a pequena raposa. Talvez ela só quisesse ver todos os iniciais, antes de fazer sua escolha pelo tipo fogo?

— O terceiro é o tipo água: Froakie.

A última pokébola se abriu e Helena se moveu para encarar o terceiro pokémon. Froakie tinha lembrava um pequeno sapo azul, com um tipo de colar de bolhas brancas e olhos amarelos. Ele não era muito maior do que Chespin ou Fennekin e, diferente dos outros dois ele havia saído da pokébola de forma tranquila e silenciosa. Seus olhos amarelos se fixaram prontamente na jovem treinadora, quase como se a estivesse julgando em silêncio.

"Silencioso e tranquilo, não é?" Pensou Helena sorrindo par ao tipo água, antes de se levantar e encarar o professor.

— Eu já fiz a minha escolha, professor. Eu escolho Froakie. — Afirmou, sua voz cheia de alegria, enquanto um amplo sorriso se desenhava em seu rosto.

Sycamore piscou surpreso com aquilo. Ele não esperava isso. Ele pensou que a menina havia ligado com Fennekin… talvez ela só estivesse escolhendo o tipo água, por preferência de tipo?

— Hm… Helena, escolher seu primeiro pokémon é uma decisão muito importante. Talvez você queira pensar um pouco mais? — Sugeriu, não querendo que a garota voltasse depois de alguns dias, alegando que ter cometido um erro ao escolher Froakie. Sem mencionar que aquele Froakie não havia sido criado em uma fazenda de ovos, onde os pokémons são criados com a mentalidade de que receberiam um treinador e deveriam obedecê-lo.

— Eu não preciso pensar, professor. — Afirmou, seus olhos desviando para encarar os olhos de Froakie com confiança. — Eu _sei_ que Froakie é o pokémon certo.

Froakie encarou a treinadora em silêncio, enquanto Sycamore soltou um suspiro resignado acenando e fazendo sinal para que Sophie se aproximasse. Ele entregou uma pokédex e cinco pokébolas, fazendo uma rápida explicação sobre seu limite de pokémons e como ela poderia lhe ligar, sempre que quisesse fazer uma troca. Helena escutou as explicações de forma atenta, depois de ouvir tudo, Sycamore lhe entregou a pokébola do tipo água e deixou que ela o retornasse.

Helena estava prestes a sair, quando Sycamore não pode mais se conter:

— Helena, há algo sobre Froakie que você deveria saber. — Falou, fazendo com que a menina parasse a meio caminho da porta, e seus assistentes o olhassem com receio. — Diferente de Fennekin e Chespin, Froakie não venho de uma fazenda de ovos. A enfermeira Joy o encontrou ferido na floresta e, depois de tratá-lo, ela o trouxe para o meu laboratório, pensando que eu poderia encontrar um treinador para ele.

Helena piscou ao escutar aquilo.

— Hm… eu não entendo porque o senhor está me dizendo isso?

— Fennekin e Chespin foram criados com o conhecimento de que deveriam obedecer ao treinador que os levasse. Froakie não. Ele cresceu como um pokémon selvagem, até ser trazido para esse laboratório. Talvez ele seja um pouco demais…

— Está tudo bem, professor. Eu tenho certeza de que Froakie e eu nos tornaremos bons amigos. O senhor não precisa se preocupar. — Afirmou, antes de sair do laboratório.

Sycamore suspirou e olhou para os outros dois pokémons que haviam ficado. Teria sido muito mais fácil e mais tranquilizador para ele, se Helena houvesse escolhido um daqueles dois. Porém, ele não podia fazer nada, além de esperar e rezar para que tudo terminasse bem.

* * *

 _ **E ai gente?**_  
 _ **Bem, eu sempre quis escrever uma fic de Pokémon e, de repente, eu tive essa ideia enquanto ouvia um anime que não tinha nada haver com Pokémon xP (alguém aí está vendo Yuri on Ice?)**_  
 _ **Eu sempre pensei que os 'sonhos' dos personagens de Pokémon eram sempre tão... clichês. Então, eu pensei que alguém querer viver sem arrependimentos, fazendo tudo o que podia e dando o seu melhor, era algo muito mais real. E dessa ideia, nasceu Helena =3**_  
 _ **Espero que todos tenham gostado da ideia e não se esqueçam de comentar =D**_  
 _ **Beijinhos e até mais ;)**_


	2. 1 - Pequenos Conflitos, Doce Canção

**GLOW UNTIL THE SUN SHINES**

 **Gênero:** Aventura, Ação, Amizade, Fantasia, Luta, Romance, Mistério, Universo Alternativo.

 **Sinopse:** Ela queria brilhar. Brilhar mais do que qualquer um. Brilhar mais do que o próprio sol. E, acima de tudo, ela não queria deixar arrependimentos. Não importa onde, ela teria a certeza de que o mundo seria seu palco.

 **Notas:** Pokémon não me pertence. Não há evoluções por troca. As evoluções acontecem normalmente, e nas troca+item, o item passará a funcionar como as pedras evolutivas. Animais normais existem.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 _Pequenos Conflitos, Doce Canção_

* * *

Helena desceu as escadas do avião pulando dois degraus por vez, quase tropeçando no último, mas conseguindo se equilibrar e evitar a queda. Ignorando os olhares que alguns adultos lhe lançavam olhares de reprovação por seu comportamento, e correu para pegar sua mochila. Ela sabia que não era prudente fazê-lo, mas ela só não conseguia controlar sua própria euforia.

A viagem de Lumiose até New Bark, em Johto foi tranquila e sem percalços. Quatro horas depois, ela finalmente havia chegado à região. Ela só queria correr o mais rápido possível ao Centro Pokémon, para se inscrever na Liga Johto, antes de partir o mais rápido possível para a primeira cidade com um evento. Mas antes disso…

"Antes eu preciso falar com ele." Pensou, tirando a pokébola de Froakie de dentro do bolso de sua saia, liberando o pokémon.

Froakie saiu da pokébola piscando um pouco confuso, olhando para os lados e tentando se localizar. Ele podia ter vivido no laboratório do prof. Sycamore, mas ele sempre escapava para explorar a cidade e treinar escondido, então ele sabia que não teria dificuldade em se localizar. Mas não demorou muito para perceber que ele não estava mais em Lumiose. Seus olhos amarelos se arregalaram e um frio percorreu sua espinha.

— Froakie.

Ele saltou surpreso, virando-se para encarar a mesma garota que o havia levado do laboratório. Seus olhos se estreitando, enquanto a estudava em silêncio.

— Nós temos que conversar, certo?

Froakie a encarou em silêncio, vendo-a caminhar em direção a uma praça perto do aeroporto e sentar-se sobre um dos bancos de madeira envernizados. De forma cautelosa, ele caminhou até onde a garota estava, pulando para se sentar no lugar vazio ao lado dela.

Helena ficou em silêncio, observando as pessoas andando pela praça de forma despreocupada. Cansado de esperar que a esverdeada se manifestasse, ele interrompeu o silêncio:

— **Não estamos mais em Lumiose.**

— Não, não estamos. Está é New Bark.

Froakie comprimiu os lábios, seu olhar ficando um tanto mais sério.

— **Quão longe estamos de Lumiose?**

— Por que a curiosidade? — Indagou, virando-se para encarar o pokémon sapo-bolha.

— **Preciso saber, para voltar para o laboratório.**

Helena piscou surpresa coma aquela resposta. Ela sabia que Froakie não havia lhe aceitado. Nem todos os pokémons aceitavam seus treinadores de forma imediata. Por vezes, levasse muito tempo para conseguir a confiança plena de um pokémon. Normalmente, parte do processo que iniciava a confiança entre treinador e pokémon, era a batalha que antecedia a captura. No caso de pokémons como Froakie, que eram entregue a treinadores por um pesquisador, o processo era diferente. Helena estava esperando alguma resistência de Froakie, mas não uma recusa completa, sendo que eles nem mesmo haviam se falado.

— Então, você não pretende me reconhecer como sua parceira. — Não era uma pergunta realmente, ela havia entendido muito bem o tom por detrás das palavras tranquilas de Froakie. — Existe um motivo?

— **Você é fraca. Não quero um treinador fraco. Sei que preciso de um treinador para ser mais forte, mas um treinador fraco não pode me fazer forte.** — Falou, sua voz cheia de convicção.

O canto dos olhos de Helena se contraiu, sendo esse o único sinal de irritação que ela demonstrou, pois ela manteve um sorriso doce em seu rosto.

— Realmente? E você foi capaz de chegar a essa conclusão, depois de ter me visto por um minuto? Realmente incrível, eu não sabia que Froakies tinham a habilidade de alta percepção psíquica, que lhes permite analisar o potencial e a força de um treinador em questão de segundos. — Ironia e irritação perfeitamente delineada a cada palavra, enquanto o sorriso ainda adornava seu rosto, o que, estranhamente, fazia com que ela parecesse um tanto perigosa.

Froakie estreitou os olhos, encarando os olhos azuis com firmeza.

— **Não preciso ter habilidades psíquicas para saber. Posso sentir seu cheiro. Você cheira a perfume de flores. E as roupas que você veste são bonitas e brilhantes. Não precisa ser muito inteligente, para saber que você é uma dessas garotas, que gosta de pokémons fofos e leva a aparência acima de sua força. Por isso, eu sei que você é fraca.**

Helena respirou lentamente, tentando controlar a irritação diante daquela acusação, antes de erguer a mão e dar um forte cascudo na cabeça de Froakie, fazendo o pokémon soltar um grito entre surpreso e dolorido.

— **Ai! Isso dói!**

— Idiota. É claro que eu uso perfume e é claro que minhas roupas do dia a dia são bonitas. Sou uma garota, seu idiota. Garotas são vaidosas! Agora, em vez de ficar me julgando sem me conhecer direito, que tal conversarmos e falarmos sobre para onde vamos primeiro?

Froakie abriu a boca, pronto para retrucar, quando o choro de uma criança atraiu a atenção de todos. Rapidamente, os olhos amarelos do pokémon sapo-bolha se viraram em direção ao choro. Não muito longe de onde eles estavam sentados, ele viu uma menina que não deveria ter mais do que cinco ou seis anos de idade. Ela estava sentada no chão chorando a plenos pulmões. O motivo, Froakie notou, era o arranhão em seus joelhos. Era óbvio que ela havia caído e se machucado. A mãe da menina estava ajoelhada ao lado dela, tentando acalmá-la, mas não parecia estar funcionando.

Froakie se preparou para correr para a menina, pensando em fazer alguma coisa para distraí-la da dor, quando ele notou um movimento ao seu lado. Ele olhou para Helena, vendo que ela havia subido no banco, seus olhos fechados e as mãos unidas sobre o peito. Por um segundo, ele não entendeu o que ela iria fazer, até que as primeiras notas começaram a sair de seus lábios…

{No palco vazio, a cortina já caiu no meu tempo de sonhos.} Helena cantou, sua voz suave e pausada, enquanto deixava as notas escorregarem por seus lábios de forma fluida. {Assim como ontem, o amanhã não veio outra vez… eu percebi que… a última cena é sempre dolorosa e bonita, mas eu vou enxugar as lágrimas e bater à porta!}

Seus olhos se abriram, encarando as dezenas de pessoas que haviam parado para escutar sua canção, mesmo a garotinha que chorava havia parado para escutá-la. Olhares surpresos e quase hipnotizados. Ela não vacilou diante da atenção, na verdade a atenção lhe deu mais força e determinação, fazendo as próximas notas soarem ainda mais vigorosas.

{Vou mudar para um novo eu! Trago a minha coragem sem ter vergonha! A música do meu coração, a canção do meu coração… eu vou sempre cantar, até ela te alcançar!}

Helena respirou devagar, mudando seu corpo de forma mínima, mantendo seus olhos em direção a plateia que a rodeava naquele momento.

{Gostaria de saber, desde quando eu parei de mostrar o meu sorriso verdadeiro. Não desista de mim, você que sempre me esperou! Eu ergui o escudo da solidão e lutei sozinha, mas agora vou soltar minhas correntes de engano.} Ela podia sentir. Todos os olhares estavam fixos nela. Todos estavam hipnotizados. {O afeto das lembranças nostálgicas, abriram meus olhos e tornaram-me mais honesta! A música do meu coração, a canção do meu coração... Agora, vou mudar para um novo eu! Eu trago a minha coragem e continuo a brilhar! A música do meu coração, a canção do meu coração... eu vou sempre cantar até ela te alcançar!}

Helena sentiu suas bochechas corarem, quando a última nota deslizou de seus lábios, encerando a pequena apresentação. Ela podia ver… toda a atenção estava focada nela. Seu coração estava batendo forte contra seu peito. As emoções fluindo em seu corpo. Alegria por ver tantas pessoas reconhecendo-a… nervosismo por estar sob tantos olhares. Satisfação ao notar as preocupações, medos e dores desaparecendo dos olhos e posturas daqueles que a escutavam. Madame Apoline estava certa… não havia nada mais maravilhoso do que brilhar e fazer com que outros notassem seu brilho.

Instantaneamente, todos que a escutaram começaram a bater palmas e assoviar. Alguns até mesmo pediram bis. Sorrindo amplamente, ela agradeceu a todos com uma reverência bem educada, antes de descer do banco.

Froakie encarou a garota surpreso. Ele não esperava por isso. Não a canção em si, mas a postura que ela havia assumido ao cantar. A forma como ela havia dominado a todos, tão sutil e suave, que ninguém mesmo havia percebido, até já estarem completamente tomados pela canção.

Quando a multidão se dissipou, Helena voltou a se sentar ao lado do tipo água, que ainda a encarava.

— O que foi? — Perguntou, notando o olhar de Froakie.

— **Sua canção…**

Helena sorriu.

— É bonita, não é? Levei semanas tentando compor e acertar o ritmo. Vovó me ajudou, mas mesmo assim demorei muito para terminá-la.

— **Hm… então você quer se tornar uma cantora.** — Não era uma pergunta e Froakie não podia deixar de esconder sua frustração. Por que ele tinha que ser o escolhido por uma garota que só queria cantar, ao invés de um bom garoto cheio de ambição de se tornar forte? Fennekin teria sido melhor para aquela garota.

— Não exatamente. — Falou, espreguiçando-se um pouco, antes de recostar-se melhor no banco. — Eu quero brilhar. Fazer do mundo o meu palco. Seja cantando ou dançando, em batalhas ou exibições. Quero fazer tudo e aproveitar cada segundo, para nunca ter arrependimentos.

Aquela resposta surpreendeu Froakie, que a encarou com os olhos amarelos arregalados. Aquele era um objetivo ambicioso… mais ambicioso do que ele havia esperado inicialmente daquela garota.

— Isso me lembra, temos de ver para onde vamos… — murmurou Helena, enquanto puxava sua mochila, vasculhando-a.

Froakie a viu tirar um livro relativamente grosso de capa maleável verde, e um aparelho retangular cor-de-rosa.

— Vejamos… o ginásio mais próximo de New Bark fica na cidade de Violeta, seguindo em direção noroeste. — murmurou para si mesma, mexendo tanto no PokéNav e folheando o guia de viagem. — Existem cinco cidades que ficam no caminho, se seguirmos essa direção. O guia diz que a cidade de Florando apresenta anualmente uma Exibição Pokémon. O evento é aqui dez dias, se treinarmos e nos locomovermos em um bom ritmo, talvez possamos nos apresentar. A cidade do Vale das Cerejeiras tem um Concurso Pokémon agendado para daqui sete semanas… hm… vamos ter de treinar muito mais para esse. Sem mencionar que vou precisar de mais pokémons, além de ter de começar a trabalhar na coreografia e no figurino…

Froakie encarou a esverdeada com a boca aberta em descrença. Ela estava realmente fazendo todo o planejamento para os próximos três meses ou mais?

— Eu trouxe bastante tecido e materiais de costura, então o figurino não será realmente um problema. Seguindo o guia, o líder do ginásio de Violeta, tem uma preferência para pokémons do tipo voador. Pokémons aquáticos são bem neutros, quando se leva consideração o tipo ao batalhar contra um pokémon voador. Ainda assim, batalhas não são decididas apenas com base em vantagens de tipo. Os tipos voadores tem grande velocidade e por serem capazes de voar, eles tem uma maior gama de possibilidade para desviar de ataques. Seria bom conseguir um tipo elétrico e um tipo voador, assim poderíamos equilibrar nossas chances. — Ela continuou murmurando, voltando a puxar sua mochila e tirar a pokédex que o prof. Sycamore havia lhe dado, apontando-a para Froakie. — Você tem uma velocidade mediana, mas seu corpo parece ser bem flexível, o que significa que podemos trabalhar em uma estratégia de velocidade. No entanto, seu repertório de ataques é bem limitado. Você só conhece três ataques: Bubble, Water Pulse e Pound. Você também pode usar sua frubble, o que ajuda um pouco, mas ainda teremos de trabalhar em expandir repertório.

— **Ei! Que tal perguntar o que eu penso, antes de decidir o que pretende fazer comigo?! Além disso! Eu já disse que quero voltar para o laboratório do Sycamore!** — Exclamou Froakie irritado, ao vê-la planejar tudo como se sua opinião não importasse. Sem mencionar que ter sua velocidade classificada como 'mediana' não o agradava muito.

Helena o encarou, arqueando uma sobrancelha, antes de se virar e guardar suas coisas na mochila e se levantar do banco, para encarar o pokémon sapo-bolha. Ambas as mãos em sua cintura e sua expressão séria.

— Escute aqui, rapazinho. Você está preso comigo e não adianta ficar fazendo birra. Você tem uma escolha: trabalhar comigo de boa vontade, para que possamos participar da Liga Johto e, de preferência, vencer a Liga; ou continuar a agir como um bebê e reclamar da situação. E sim, a sua opinião importa, mas se você quer ficar forte, você vai precisar treinar. Froakies são velozes e ágeis por natureza, mas essa velocidade e agilidade não veem da noite para o dia. Ela tem que ser trabalhada. E com seu repertório de ataques, você estaria em total desvantagem contra outros pokémons, principalmente contra aqueles do tipo grama e elétrico. Então? O que vai ser? Vai continuar a agir como um bebê, ou vai nos dar uma chance? — Falou, estendendo a mão em direção a Froakie, esperando a resposta.

Froakie encarou a mão estendida, antes de erguer os olhos para encarar o par de safiras determinadas da garota.

— **Se eu disse 'não', você vai me devolver para Sycamore?**

— Não, se você disser 'não', então eu vou vesti-lo com roupas de bebê cheia de babados e fru-frus, colocar um chupeta na sua boca e deixá-lo em uma creche, cheia de crianças hiperativas que vão adorar transformá-lo em sua boneca para o dia. — Prometeu, sua voz alegre e um sorriso adorável em seu rosto, mas isso só fez com que a ameaça mais assustadora do ponto de vista de Froakie.

Froakie encarou a mão estendida por mais alguns segundos, antes de finalmente erguer sua própria mão e colocá-la sobre a de Helena. Ele não queria ser vestido com roupas de bebê. Helena sorriu satisfeita, para então pegar Froakie no colo e puxar sua mochila sobre seus ombros.

— Vamos indo. Temos de ir ao Centro Pokémon para nos escrevermos na Liga e eu também quero que a enfermeira Joy faça um check-up em você, só para ter certeza de que você está bem para a viagem. Depois temos de comprar mais alguns suprimentos, antes de partimos para Florando.

Froakie suspirou resignado, apenas acenando sua cabeça. Mais uma vez: por que ele teve de ser o escolhido por aquela garota? Ele tinha certeza de que Fennekin teria gostado daquela situação mais do que ele.

~(≥◡≤)~

Duas horas mais tarde, Helena deixou a cidade de New Bark, com um ainda um tanto contrariado Froakie em seus braços. Após comprar os suprimentos necessários para a viagem, ela não perdeu tempo em sair da cidade rumo a Rota 29, que seria a via de acesso mais rápida para seguir em direção a Cidade de Violeta, e ainda passar por todas as cidades que ela planejava passar. Ela havia saído de New Bark por volta das 13 horas, o que lhe dava algumas horas de sol, antes de ter de encontrar um lugar para acampar.

Volta e meia, Helena olhava para o pokémon em seus braços. Ela sabia que havia um longo caminho a percorrer em sua relação com Froakie e que eles não seriam melhores amigos rapidamente. Ela só não queria que ele continuasse a fazer birra. Ao menos, ela sabia que ameaçá-lo com vestindo-o em roupas de bebês, era uma excelente forma de controlar os danos.

Ela abriu a boca, pronta como iniciar alguma conversa amistosa, quando o som inconfundível de uma batalha atraiu sua atenção. Olhando para cima, ela podia ver uma fina linha de fumaça de se erguendo em direção ao céu.

— Parece que alguém está bem empolgado… o que acha de irmos assistir? — Perguntou, olhando para Froakie, que tinha um olhar atento na direção dos sons da batalha.

— **Eu quero ver**. — Concordou, realmente interessado em saber quem estava batalhando.

Helena sorriu com a obvia empolgação evidente de Froakie.

Correndo em direção aos sons, ela não demorou não muito ao encontrar a origem do som. Escondido por algumas árvores, ela encontrou um garoto que deveria ter a sua idade. Ele era um pouco mais alto, com os cabelos em um tom roxo acinzentado e olhos escuros. Ele usava uma calça jeans cinza chumbo e uma jaqueta azul escuro com mangas pretas. Junto com ele, Helena viu um Nidoran macho batalhando contra um Taillow.

— Use Poison Sting! — Ordenou o treinador, sua voz soando um tanto rígida, e sua expressão um tanto dura demais.

Helena viu Nidoran saltar para trás, abrindo a boca e soltando uma rajada de finos espinhos roxos. Era uma boa estratégia. Poison Sting iria colocar Taillow em uma condição de status prejudicial. Contudo, essa possibilidade foi destruída no segundo seguinte, quando as asas de Taillow foram envoltas em um brilho cinza metálico.

O pokémon andorinha rebateu os espinhos venenosos com as asas, para então mergulhar em direção a Nidoran e golpeá-lo com suas asas, arremessando-o vários metros para trás.

— Tsk… levante-se seu inútil! Fury Attack!— Gritou o garoto, sua voz carregada em frustração.

Helena estreitou os olhos com aquela atitude. Ela sabia que alguns treinadores poderiam usar métodos mais rígidos para treinar um pokémon, mas ela não via como insultar Nidoran iria ajudar… Helena piscou surpresa, ao ver Nidoran se levantando do chão com determinação, saltando em direção a Taillow, seu chifre brilhando enquanto tentava acertar o pokémon andorinha com uma sequência de ataques.

— Use Thunderbolt!

Helena, prendeu a respiração por um segundo, aumentando seu aperto em volta de Froakie. Um ataque elétrico seria muito eficaz contra um tipo voador.

— **Ei! Não me aperte!** — Rosnou Froakie, se debatendo quando sentiu o aperto ao redor de seu corpo se intensificar.

— Oh, sinto muito… — Murmurou em desculpas, aliviando o aperto e voltando sua atenção para a batalha, no exato momento em que o Nidoran acertava um potente Thunderbolt no Taillow.

Helena quase se encolheu quando o grito sufocado do pokémon andorinha ecoou pelas árvores. Taillow se curvou e contorceu, perante os efeitos do ataque elétrico. Contudo, apesar da dor evidente que ele estava sentindo, Helena percebeu que seus olhos ainda estavam abertos, encarando Nidoran com uma determinação furiosa. Ele não estava indo para se permitir capturar sem lutar com tudo o que tinha. Helena sabia que Taillows eram pokémons orgulhosos e mesmo quando não tinham mais energia, eles ainda continuavam lutando. Como se para provar isso, ela viu as asas de Taillow serem envolvidas pelo brilho prateado do Steel Wing. Ainda sendo vítima do ataque elétrico, Taillow mergulhou em direção ao Nidoran, acertando-o com suas asas com muito mais força do que antes.

O Thunderbolt foi cancelado, enquanto Nidoran foi arremessado até os pés de seu treinador, sem forças para voltar a se levantar. Taillow soltou um grito vitorioso, antes voar de forma graciosa em direção as árvores, provavelmente, voltando para onde estava seu bando.

Helena estava deslumbrada.

Aquele Taillow não era apenas forte e orgulhoso. Ele tinha uma graça e determinação que superava a de muitos Swellows.

"Está decidido", pensou soltando Froakie, que piscou surpreso erguendo os olhos para encarar a garota.

Assim que o fez, ele notou a mudança na expressão dela. Havia uma determinação e fogo que brilhava nos olhos azuis, e havia uma aura de poder emanando de seu corpo. Ela estava diferente de antes… Froakie engoliu de vagar. Olhando-a naquele momento, ele não conseguia pensar nela como fraca.

Talvez ele houvesse cometido um erro em sua avaliação…?

— Seu inútil!

* * *

 _ **Boa noite meu amores =3**_

 _ **Bem, aqui está o primeiro (ou segundo, dependendo do ponto de vista) capítulo da fic =D**_

 _ **Como já deu pra notar, o Froakie não gostou muito de ser escolhido por uma 'treinadora fraca' kkk... essa relação vai ser entre tapas e beijos, mas o Froakie não vai ser um Charizard da vida, isso eu posso garantir =D**_

 _ **Todo mundo já sacou que ela vai ir atrás daquele Taillow ne? De todos os tipos voadores até a 6ª geração (ainda estou me familiarizando com a 7ª geração, mas futuramente posso introduzir pokémons dessa geração na fic), o Taillow e o Swellow são os que eu mais gosto. Se alguém aí está se perguntando como eu escolho os pokémons da Helena é, pelo simples fator, se eu gosto do pokémon e de suas evoluções, ou não. Foi por isso que eu escolhi pra ela começar com o Froakie, ao invés do Fennekin. Por mais fofo que seja o Fennekin e por mais legal que seja a Braixen, eu não gosto da Delphox ù_ú**_

 _ **Espero que todos tenham gostado do capítulo =D**_

 _ **Beijinhos e até mais =D**_


End file.
